


Independence Day

by darkroses



Series: Sam in Hell [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Sam, Dark, Fireworks, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Misuse of Fireworks, Rape, Torture, sadistic Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Independence Day and Lucifer celebrates with Sam in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

Somewhere along the way, Sam stopped flinching at sounds. He stopped turning his head to see who was speaking to him. He stopped opening his eyes to see what would happen next. He stopped listening for the most part. He stopped caring. Everything stopped for him except for one thing, he could still feel. Perhaps that was the greatest curse of all, to be able to feel.

He could feel many things but most of those things he had forgotten along the way. Now there were only two feelings he was intimately familiar with, it was pain and fear. Sometimes, he wished he remembered how to hide or run but it was always for the best. _You can’t run away from destiny._   

Sam felt cold fingers trace down his face. It felt nice on his bruised skin and it helped to ease the ache he felt inside. Gentle words flooded his ears and he longed to reach out to grab them. “You’re getting boring. Why don’t you engage anymore, hum?” Sam didn’t remember how to speak but that was okay he didn’t know how to reply anyways. “I know, you can’t talk. Someone stole your body so it is just me, your soul, and whatever delusion I create. I think we should play memory lane. What do you think?”

Sometimes, Sam heard sounds that made him want to open his eyes. This was one of those times. He could smell the woods, gunpowder, and Dean’s cheap cologne. He didn’t know how or why he remembered Dean. He didn’t remember a lot about Dean. Sam didn’t know who this Dean was to him, only that he was important and they loved each other. Slowly, Sam opened his eyes. Dean wasn’t there but Lucifer was. This time, like all the other times, Sam regretted opening his eyes.

Sam realized as he looked around that he was naked in a field. It was the one that Dean took him to shoot off fireworks. Lucifer was grinning at him with fireworks in his hand. He wanted to close his eyes again, but he couldn’t. Sam wished he had control over his own body. He didn’t flinch as Lucifer lit firecracker after firecracker and threw them at him.

It wasn’t until Lucifer came near him with sparklers that he wanted to run away again. He watched in silence, as Lucifer sharpened the end of each sparkler to a point. Then he felt Lucifer pull a piece of his skin taunt on his back. He felt the sharp end of the sparkler enter his skin and breakthrough the other side. Over and over Lucifer did this until Sam was certain his back was covered in sparklers. It hurt but the pain subsided after a few moments of piercing. It wasn’t until Lucifer lit the sparklers that he felt pain.

Sam could smell his hair and skin burning. He could hear the crackling of the sparklers and the amusement in Lucifer’s laugh. He could see the happiness on Lucifer’s face and specks of light surrounding him. He could taste ash inside his mouth. He could feel the burning pain his back, chest, arms, and legs. Sam let a silent whimper escape him and he prayed to God for help, for forgiveness, for this all to be over.

He heard Lucifer’s condescending voice, “Sammy, Dad doesn’t care.  He wants you to be here. He wants you to be my bitch. And what do good bitches do?”

Sam knew what good bitches do. He lowered his head to the ground and raised up his rear. He could see the light from the sparklers blinding out his vision. Sometimes, Sam wondered if this was Lucifer’s Heaven and his Hell. He started to cry as Lucifer’s icy fingers touched his hip. He always cried when this happened. He always thought of Dean and for some reason, he always thought Dean would save him. But Dean never came to save him. Dean never stopped this. Sam wished he could remember why he loved Dean and if Dean still loved him.

He felt a hard slap on his ass as Lucifer entered him. He could hear explosions and flashes of colored light across his vision. Sam heard Lucifer chuckle, “Happy Independence Day, Sammy. Don’t you feel free?”

No, Sam didn’t feel free but he remembered being free of this place. He cried out for God to save him. He prayed that God would hear him because he wanted to be free. 


End file.
